Faye and Jason
by seagurl3
Summary: so i wanted to make a sequel to my second crossover. Faye LaCystal and Jason Black are friends, and Jason remembers all these things. Faye, a red eyed girl who thinks that Pjo is just a book series, but is totally obsessed with that, along with kc, mlp, fablehaven, and more. She may, or may not, find out who Jason is.. read the other stories to understand.
1. Chapter 1

so... i guess i could add more. I recently posted my second crossover, and while i was reading Elements1999's version on it and thought ' maybe i should make a sequel.'

.

As stated in his story, my oc had a little 'crush' on him. now, this is not true in the real world, but i decided to have a little fun.

.

So naturally, i wrote THIS!

.

.

Disclaimer: don't own

.

.

January 2016

.

Okay. Jason here. i remember telling you about that small argument me and Faye had in the summer. well, i also had that inside joke.

.

it was September...

.

.

"RACE YA!" Faye's voice broke through my thoughts. I was still thinking about last month, when she told me who she shipped Percy with.

.

She insisted that we go to Barnes and Nobles to get a new book, and considering the fact that 1) i love books and 2) i don't have dyslexia, naturally i agreed to go.

She dashed off. i ran after her.

.

I would love to say that i won. That i beat her by a landslide.

.

not even close.

.

to be honest, she was sitting at the Starbucks inside the place, halfway through her coffee before i arrived. My drink sat beside her, waiting for me to claim it.

.

"About time!" she teased. "I thought you'll never make it, mister sloth." i rolled my eyes.

.

She continued sipping her coffee.

.

"What did ya get this time." I pointed at her drink. i took a sip.

.

"Café Espresso Frappuccino." i nearly spit out my drink.

.

"THIS late in the day?!"

.

"Why are you surprised?" she gave me a look. That's when i saw it. no HER.

.

Time seemed to stop. Venus stood in the Starbucks line. She was looking at me- no. she was looking a FAYE!

.

Time resumed, and the goddess was gone.

.

"Jay. Jay!" Faye yelled in my left ear. i rubbed it, wondering how loud she could scream. she might even be louder than Betty White.

.

"Yes?"

.

"FOUND THE BOOK!"

.

the cover read: deadliest monsters of Greco-Egypt.

.

i rolled my eyes. Ever since the legacy told Annabeth and Sadie's encounter, Faye was determined to do research on the Greco-Egyptians.

.

"really? you dragged me here for this?" she looked at me.

.

"Of course... unless you don't want to help me." then, that face appeared.

.

I know your probably think i was going to say Venus. no.

.

Faye had this baby seal face that put any ones else's to shame. Her eyes would get bigger and start watering, her upper lip would start quivering, and her eyebrows would drop. it was a face that made her get anything she wanted.

.

i sighed. "I'll pay."

.

Her eyes brightened. "THANK YOU!"

.

.

As soon as we got to her house, she was on page 37. her eyes had never once left the page, but she seemed to walk as though she knew her surroundings by heart. despite the fact she's only lived here for 3.5 years.

.

She plopped down on the couch.

.

i picked up a little hand cloth and draped it over the page she was on.

.

"aw, c'mon. one more page?" she looked up. i shook my head. she sighed and dog eared the page.

.

your probably wondering what was happening.

.

you see, i dont just summon some money, and when ever i payed for Faye, she gets punished.

.

She was to answer any question i asked her truthfully.

.

yeah, doesn't sound like a punishment. one thing i will say: how do you think i found out that she shipped my brother with my namesake, Jason grace?

.

"Ask away."

.

_Ask her who she likes. she's been trying to get it off her shoulders for 2 years now. _Venus' voice said.

.

"who- who do you like?" Her eyes widened.

.

"Can it be anothe-"

.

"Who do you like, Faye."

.

she looked like she was about to cry. She mumbled something inaudible.

.

"Faye..." my voice got to a deadly pitch.

.

"YOU!" Her hands instantly covered her mouth.

.

I flinched. her face was brighter red than her eyes.

.

.

Okay... done with that.


	2. Chapter 2

I DONT OWN ANYONE BUT FAYE!

.

.

February 2016

.

.

Me and Faye where walking to school, up earlier than everyone else.

.

"Remind me again why I'm doing this?" i complained.

.

Faye glared over her coffee, the caffeine obviously NOT in her system yet.

.

She had convinced me two weeks ago to help her sneak into the school during the hours of when to cameras were asleep (how she knew to times, I'll never know) and put in all the staff members' mailbox's a tiny envelope saying 'i remember the time you...'

.

i swear, if i hadn't tested the fact she was mortal (she was asleep when i tested her skin with my blades), i would have thought she would be the daughter of Hermes or merucy.

.

We reached the school, carefully, she picklocked the doors, and slipped inside.

.

the smell of repites filled my lungs the second we entered.

.

hissing filled the air.

.

_Gorgons._I thought.

.

Why now. Faye was walking towards the smell, and I was forced to follow.

.

Soon, the hissing became whispering.

.

"... If Gaia hadn't failed." One of the gorgons said.

.

"I dont care what would have happened!" A second hissed. "Stheno and you would NEVER him anyway."

.

Medusa. It has to be her... Wait. ALL 3 of them are here.

.

Faye stopped. Medusa was hissing loudly now.

.

"Did you hear-?" She didn't complete her sentence.

.

"I smell half-blood!" The voice of Medusa filled the hallway.

.

She walked in, and I closed my eyes.

.

"What the-" Faye helped as my hand went over her own red eyes. "JASON! DONT DO THAT!"

.

"Jason Black." The snake lady hissed. "Let the girl sssee." The voice of Euryale whispered somewhere of to my right.

.

I felt my hand being pulled off her face.

.

"EW! NOW I SEE WHY YOU DIDNT WANT ME TO SEE!" Faye exclaimed in disgust.

.

"How are you-" I heard Medusa's confusion. I was confused as well. No one but her sisters were able to look the stone turner in the eyes without turning to stone. But obviously, Faye was doing it. Unless she was a trick of the Mist... no, she wasn't. Rachel saw her.

.

Then how?

.

"How are you- but it's not- huh?" I heard Stheno was probably as confused as I.

.

"Omgs! Jason! They esite... And they called one of us... THEY ARE REAL?" I heard anger dripping off her voice, threatening to drown me...

.

"Uh, yeah." I said nervesouly. I knew what happened when Faye got made...

.

Instead, she didn't explode. In fact, she was muttering yo herself.

.

"If in Greek mythology, Medusa can't affect with a refection..." She muttered some calculations that would put the minds of the children of Athena to shame.

.

"I think its my contacts." She concluded.

.

If I wasn't in a life and death situation, my eyes would have widened.

.

"... What?" Euryale hissed.

.

"Contacts. They are glasses that you put on your eyes. They help people see better. I think that it causes a slight bend that keeps me from being a statue!" Faye explained.

.

I heard whispering... The silence.

.

"I guess that this impressed me. You might be smarter than my... Rival. I guess I could leave..."

.

Three pairs of footsteps walked down the hall. A door opened, the 5 seconds layer, they closed.

.

"Its safe enough to open your eyes now." I heard Faye growl. I opened my eyes to see hers right there. Fury where gushing in them.

.

I gulped. I never liked the after affects on when someone makes her really made.

.

"Why didn't you-"

.

I sighed. "It was for safety. I really want you to be safe, so I hide my life from you. I hoped that you would never know of it, so you could say safe,"

.

"A little late for that, dont you think!" She snarled.

.

Then, her eyes softened. She looked at me with something in her eyes... Hope? I couldn't place it. It was something different. She never had tbag look before... Safety. She felt safe? I doubt that.

.

"Let's go home. I do not think that we should deliver those letters." I nodded, and we walked out the building.


	3. Chapter 3: notice

All stories are on hold!

.

I am working on a project, and it requires my full writing attention.

.

No, I will not close myself off from the world, so be free to ask me questions about my stories, and I might answer.

.

Anyways, News.

.

The Alaskain Gods is not completed. I do not wish to complete it, so if anyone wants the have it, you can. Adoption ends 7/31/14. The 20th person to pm me will have it. If no one is that 20th, I'll continue writing it.

.

The Fault in our gods plotline will be up for adoption on 09/30/14, so keep that in mind of you want it.

.

Austin will be on hiatus until 7/31/14, or longer.

.

I need ideas for demigod parodies, like tiny songs, or songs you made up. Pm me with the idea, and I will post it under your penname.

.

Holiday will have its next update on my oc's birthday, 8/9/14. And, yes, Percy's birth is classified as a holiday.

.

Faye and Jason is completed for now, so I will have some time to write my project, so dont cry.

.

New stories are being worked on. I plan to have a friend post the first 3 chapters on my Fanfiction account anniversary. (August 4 2014 will mark my one year anniversary)

.

Grades will not be continued until after the new year, so that's off my worry list.

.

Pairings will be deleted. Sorry, if you liked my sight for names, but I see no more purpose for the story. It will be gone on the 16 of October.

.

August 3-8, I have a goal. I will not attend my fanfiction, nor the internet, in the specific week.

.

That is all. Thank you for reading.


End file.
